Against The Odds
by PowerRangersIsMyLife
Summary: Moving from England to California Niamh wasn't read for the events that would follow. Rita Repulsa escapes from her space dumpsters after 10,000 years of imprisonment. Niamh has to make the choice between following her heart or the fate of the world. And with the constant presence of her daughter's father Niamh has to do everything that she can to stay true to herself.


**Character Profile**

**Name: **Niamh Campbell

**Age: **17

**Appearance: ** Has long wavy brown hair, blue eyes, and mostly notably is her English accent. She is 5'6 and has an infinity sign tattoo on the inside of her left wrist and a heart that says Mom on her left ankle. She always wear a purple shirt and jeans and her hair is usually tied back in a ponytail and she wears contacts and will only wear here glasses when she doesn't get a lot of sleep.

**Hobbies: **Writing, watching anime, Playing video games with brother and sister, making videos, playing drums, guitar, bass, and singing

**Ranger Color: **Purple

**Seasons: **Mighty Morphin, Zeo, and Turbo

Against The Odds

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Looking up from the parenting books she was reading Niamh looked out the window and the looked down at her cellphone and saw a text from Logan. Sliding open her cellphone she read it and saw that it was the normal between. She sent back a message and then softly sighed. It had been like this for them for the last 11 months. Since she had told Logan she was pregnant he hadn't accepted it and the Campbell family had moved from the world they had always know in England to sunny California.

It had taken the family two cars to get to California and a long ferry ride to get there. Her mother Zoe had taken Gwen and Ben in her car with their three labs. While Niamh was in the car with her father and her daughter Skylar or Skye.

"Have you heard from Logan?"

Niamh replied, "Yeah. The normal bullshit about how he's not ready to be a father and I should've had an abortion."

"Language Niamh. But I wish I could give that boy a piece of my mind. You have a life also but now it consists mostly of being a mother and making youtube videos."

Niamh looked up from the passage that she was on and pushed back her wavy brown hair and then said, "It's fine Daddy but it's for the best. He's not mature enough."

Niamh then looked over at Skye and put her purple highlighter in her mouth and leaned down and picked up the stuffed dog on the floor and put it near her. She then went back to reading and took her highlighter and marked the important lines.

As the car stopped she looked up and her father said, "Were taking a break. Thought oyu might need to take a break and Skye might need to be changed soon."

Niamh nodded and said, "Thanks Dad."

She grabbed the purple baby carrier and then put her diaper bag on her right shoulder and put the purple hat on Skylar's head and then walked out of the car and over to her mother and sister and said, "I'm going to change Skylar and go to the bathroom."

Niamh's younger sister replied, "I'll come with you Nia."

She nodded and walked to the bathroom with Gwen while they talked about the last anime movie they had watched. As Gwen walked into the stall Niamh put down the baby changing station and put the diaper bag on the changing table and grabbed a huggies diaper, the pamper's wipes that she kept in it, and the babypowder.

As she put everything back into the diaper bag and put Skylar back into the baby carrier her mother walked in and said, "That was fast. Want me to hold her while you go to the bathroom?"

"Do you mind?"

Her mother looked at her and said, "Hand me my granddaughter Nia."

Niamh handed the carrier to her and said, "Okay."

After washing her hands she grabbed the carrier from her Mom and they walked out and her mother said "How did she sleep?"

"Good for the most part. How much longer do you have in the car?"

Gwen replied, "Almost there. I'll be happy to start setting up my bedroom."

Niamh nodded and got back into the car and grabbed her book and started reading again.

**~*Against The Odds*~**

"Alright Niamh. We're here."

Putting her book in her backpack she looked up and said, "Awesome."

She put her backpack on her back and then grabbed the diaper bag and the baby carrier and walked to the front door and stood next the Benjamin. She grabbed him and said, "Hey bro. Enjoy the trip?"

"No."

She laughed and her father unlocked the door and said, "Welcome home everybody."

Walking inside Niamh said, "I'm going to go put Skye in the bouncy chair and then I'll help you."

Her mother said, "Alright Nia."

Seeing the bouncy seat Niamh put down the baby carrier and after making sure that the bouncy seat was set up correctly she carefully lifted Skylar into her arms and then put her into the bouncy seat and then took off her hat and said, "Alright babygirl we're at our new home."

After putting her hand on Skye's face she walked out and helped with the bags and boxes.

**~*Against The Odds*~**

"HEY! Niamh Can You Help Me?"

Niamh put the mattress in the crib and said, "I'm coming Ben!"

Putting everything down she walked down the hall and pushed up her sleeves and walked into Ben's room and said, "You need my help?"

"Yeah. Can you help me hook up the playstation?"

Niamh sighed, "Sure thing. But only that because then I have to finish my room and Skye's."

He nodded and they started to work on the playstation. Plugging in the final wire they high fived and Niamh said, "I've got to go finish in Skylar's bedroom."

He nodded and Niamh walked out of the room and back into Skylar's room and continued to put everything out. She then walked over to the baby carrier and gently picked up Skye and put her in the crib.

Her mother was helping her set everything up and said, "I love the colors that you chose for Skylar's room."

"I wanted it to be different from her room in England and this is a new beginning for us as a family."

Her mother nodded and said, "Do you want to go out and meet some people?"

Niamh bit her lip and said, "No I'm going to stay home and help set up. I'd rather be home to help set up."

Her mother said, "If you're sure."

"I am. Can you help me with the bookcase? You know putting the books in."

Her mother nodded and then Skye started to cry and Niamh walked over and picked her up and said, "She's hungry. I'll go feed her and then come back."

She walked downstairs and walked over to fridge and looked through it for the bottle while saying, "I know baby. I'm looking. Dad where's the premade bottle?"

"On the door."

She grabbed it and microwaved it and as she was feeding her Niamh heard her father curse and whispered to Skye "Looks like Popop is have trouble with building things. Yeah."

She walked back upstairs and put Skye in the crib and then walked over to her mother. "I think Dad is having a hard putting something together."

Niamh's mother Zoe then said, "I better go help him."

Niamh then sat down and started to put the toys in the toybox that her grandfather had made for her. Suddenly she was teleported away in a purple light.

**~*Against The Odds*~**

Landing in a pile with other teenagers Niamh got up and said, "Great. Just great my parents aren't going to be worried at all."

Kimberly then said, "This isn't exactly the mall is it?"

Walking towards the middle of the console Billy said, "This place is magnificent!"

Jason then said, "I don't get it. How'd we end up here? And who are you?"

Niamh turned to Jason and said, "I'm Niamh Campbell."

Trini then said, "I just want to know where here is."

Billy then replied, "Maybe the answer's in these controls."

He then started pushing some buttons on the console and then a robot came in and said, "No. Don't touch that. Who-whoa!"

Niamh walked over and knelt down and Billy sat down next to her and said, "A fully sentient, multifunctional automaton. Never seen anything like it. Whoa."

WELCOME HUMANS

Jason then walked in front of the others and said, "So who are you?"

"That's a good question. Here's another what the fuck are you?"

I AM ZORDON, AN INTERDIMENSIONAL BEING CAUGHT IN A TIME WARP

The robot then piped up, "My name is Alpha 5."

Kimberly then said, "Excuse me will, somebody come back to earth and pick me because I am totally confused."

IT'S QUITE SIMPLE MY DEAR. THIS PLANET IS UNDER ATTACK AND I HAVE BROUGHT YOU HERE TO SAVE IT.

Zack then said, "Oh, yeah right."

AH! A NONBELIEVER. LOOK BEHIND YOU AT THE VIEWING GLOBE. YOUR DOUBTS WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE IMAGES YOU SEE.

Niamh walked to the view globe and was looking at the images.

THIS IS RITA REPULSA, AN INTERGALACTIC SORCERESS WHO IS BENT ON CONTROLLING THE UNIVERSE. WITH HER HENCEMEN AND PUTTY PATROLLERS SHE PLANS TO CONQUER EARTH.

Trini then looked back to Zordon and said, "What does all of this have to do with us?"

The group of teenagers walked back towards Zordon.

YOU'VE BEEN CHOSEN TO FORM AN ELITE TEAM TO BATTLE RITA. EACH OF YOU WILL BE GIVEN ACCESS TO EXTRAORDINARY POWERS DRAWN FROM THE ANCIENT CREATURES YOU CALL DINOSAURS.

"Dinosaurs?"

A metal box then appeared and Niamh picked it up and starred at it.

BEHOLD! THE KEYS TO YOUR POWER.

Zack then said, "Whoa! What are these?"

THOSE ARE YOUR POWER MORPHERS. WHEN IN DANGER, RAISE THEM TO THE SKY CALLING YOUR DINOSAUR'S NAME. AND YOU WILL MORPH INTO A FIHGTING FORCE KNOWN TO ONE AND ALL AS THE POWER RANGERS!

"Morph?"

Billy then said, "Metamorphosis."

"That means to change."

AS POWER RANGERS YOU WILL HAVE ACCESS TO A UNIVERSE OF POWER AND WILL COMMAND A FLEET OF FIGHTING MACHINES CALLED ZORDS.

Trini then said, "I don't get it."

JASON, BOLD AND POWERFUL YOU SHALL COMMAND THE TYRANNOSAURUS DINOSAUR. ZACHARY, YOU ARE CLEVER AND BRAVE YOU SHALL COMMAND THE MASTODON DINOSAUR. KIMBERLY, GRACEFUL AND SMART THE PTERODACTYL DINOSAUR SHALL BE YOURS. BILLY, PATIENT AND WISE YOU SHALL COMMAND THE POWERFUL TRICERATOPS DINOSAUR. TRINI, FEARLESS AND AGILE THE SABER-TOOTHED TIGER DINOSAUR WILL BE UNDER YOUR COMMAND. NIAMH, PASSIONATE AND RESPONSIBLE THE STEGOSAURUS DINOSAUR WILL BE YOURS. OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE.

Turning back the viewing glob a new set of images appeared.

JUST AS THE SIX OF YOU WORK TOGETHER SO DO YOUR ZORDS. WHEN YOU NEED HELP YOU NEED ONLY TO TURN TO THE POWER OF THE DINOSAURS WHICH WILL COME TOGETHER TO FORM THE MIGHTY MEGAZORD.

Zack then said, "Power morphers? Megazords? This is just to weird for me. I'll tell you what- it's been real but I go to go."

Kimberly then said, "Yeah, see you."

"I'm a teenage Mom and all I want is to get back to my baby."

As the others walked out Zack turned back to Jason and said, "Are you all coming? Jason?"

"What?"

Zack then said, "Let's go man."

"Yeah."

VERY WELL LET THE POWER PROTECT YOU

Alpha then said, "Well now that didn't go very well, did it? Ay-yi-yi."

Walking outside of the command center Niamh said, "Great. I hope Skye's okay."

Trini said, "Who's Skye?"

"She's my daughter."

Continuing to walk Niamh heard Jason say, "Guys we shouldn't have left. I mean, he chose us to save the world. I say we do it."

"Do you really think we can?"

Zack then said, "Hey guys you don't even know what you're talking about. We were talking to a giant floating head."

Niamh looked back and said, "I'm already busy enough. I don't think that I can do anything like that."

As something blasted behind them and Jason said, "Everybody down."

"What was that?"

Niamh then said, "I don't think that I want to know."

As the putties came and tried to grab Niamh she said, "Want to play rough? Alright then let's do this." Niamh then got into a fighting stance and said, "Come and get me then." Niamh used a series of punches and kicks but eventually they threw her over to where the others were.

Jason grunted as she landed on him and Niamh said, "Sorry Jason." Jason replied, "It's fine Niamh." Niamh was trying to appear to be calm but all she was thinking about was getting back home to be with Skye.

Kim said, "This day is to weird." Trini said, "What do we do know?" Niamh replied, "Runaway from them? I just want to get home to be with Skylar." Niamh felt like she was going to start crying when Jason said, "Zordon said these power morphers give us power. Let's do it." Niamh said, "Alright then."

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Stegosaurs!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The six of them morphed and said, "Power Rangers!" At the command center Alpha 5 said, "Zordon, they made the metamorphosis!"

GOOD. TELEPORT THEM TO ANGEL GROVE CITY. RITA JUST SENT DOWN GOLDAR.

Alpha 5 responded, "Right away Zordon."

**~* Against The Odds *~**

As they teleported Billy said, "We're teleporting again!" Kim replied, "Where are we going?" Niamh said, "Probably to fight a monster. That's what most shows are like when people are teleported."

Jason said, "We're going to save the world." The six of them were teleported to the main part of Angel Grove and Jason said, "All right, let's do this." "And quickly I want to get back to my baby."

A golden gorilla then jumped down and summoned some putties. The six rangers fought them off and then a magic wand came out of the sky and Goldar grew and Niamh said, "Just fantastic. How are we going to beat that?"

Jason said, "Look at him that dudes huge. Back off, fang face." Zack replied, "The good guys are here." Billy said, "Get off our planet." Niamh said, "We will defeat you!" Trini replied, "Because we're the power rangers!" Kim then replied, "And we're not backing down."

Goldar started to growl and Jason said, "Dinozord power!" The zords then came over and Jason said, "Yes. Alright." The six of them then jumped into their zords and then Jason said, "Megazord power on."

Once there were in the formed Megazord Niamh said, "Let's get this done. I want to get home and be with Skye." Jason said, "You got it Niamh." They fought back Goldar and when he left they went back to the command center. The rangers were excitably talking.

CONGRATULATIONS ON A JOB WELL DONE. NOW HAT YOU HAVE BECOME POWER RANGERS YOU MUST FOLLOW THREE BASIC RULES OR LOSE THE PROTECTION OF THE POWER: FIRST… NEVER USE YOUR POWER FOR PERSONAL GAIN; SECOND NEVER ESCALATE A BATTLE UNLESS RITA FORCES YOU; AND FINALLY, KEEP YOUR IDENTITY SECRET. NO ONE MAY KNOW YOU ARE A POWER RANGER.

Zack said, "Oh, wait a second."

YES ZACHARY, WHAT IS IT?

Zack replied, "I'm not sure we're all up to this. I mean we were pretty lucky this time."

LUCK HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT. YOU SIX MAKE AS FINE A GRUP OF SUPER HEROES AS THERE HAS EVER BEEN.

Kim then said, "No way. Really?"

YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH AN EXTRAORDINARY EXPERIENCE TOGETHER. YOU NEED EACH OTHER NOW AND THE WORLD NEEEDS YOU.

Jason said, "Yeah, all right. I'm in." Zack replied, "Me, too." Trini said, "You can count on me." Billy said, "Affirmative." Kim nodded and Niamh went through it in her head.

YOU SEEM TROUBLED NIAMH WHAT IS IT?

Niamh said, "It's just I'm a seventeen year old teenage mom and I can't just dumb Skye on my parents whenever Rita attacks. I guess I'm worried about my parents. I feel like there is nothing more important than this. But then I have Skye."

NIAMH YOU HAVE MANY RESPONSIBILTIES WHICH IS WHY I AM GIVING YOU MY PERMISSION TO TELL YOUR FAMILY SO YOU WON'T HAVE TO HAVE SUCH A BURDEN ON YOUR SHOULDERS.

Niamh said, "Thank you Zordon. In that case I'm in. You can count me in guys."

The six of them put their hands together and said, "POWER RANGERS!"


End file.
